1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a signal converting circuit and a signal converging method, and more particularly, to a circuit and a related method which could solve the signal leakage issue of a signal converting circuit with a lower cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wireless communication system, a transmission/receiving switching circuit (T/R Switch) is arranged to couple an antenna to a transmission circuit or a receiving circuit, selectively. When the T/R Switch couples the antenna to a transmission circuit, the transmission circuit then generates a transmission signal to the antenna to transmit the transmission signal. When the T/R Switch couples the antenna to a receiving circuit, the receiving circuit then receives a receiving signal from the antenna. However, when the T/R Switch couples the antenna to the receiving circuit to receive the receiving signal, the receiving circuit may receive the signal leakage from the transmission circuit, and therefore the accuracy of the receiving signal would be affected. Furthermore, the cause of the above issues is the poor signal isolation of the T/R Switch. Thus, how to solve the signal leakage issue of a wireless front end circuit with a lower cost has become a topic in the field of a wireless communication system.